


The Craft of Lovemaking

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to craft. Blaine wants to have sex. WHO WILL WIN? (Spoiler: It's Blaine.) Rated M for 69 pom-poms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Craft of Lovemaking

"Damn," Kurt hissed, looking out the window at the rain. "No picnic for us, now."

Blaine came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay, we can stay in." He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"I may have an idea..."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I just need to go get some stuff..."

Blaine thought he knew where this was going. "Go get it, then. I'll be waiting."

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly and left the room. Blaine admired him as he left, staring openly at the sway in Kurt's hips. He unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. He was already marginally aroused.

Kurt returned with a box of craft supplies. Blaine tried to hide his disappointment as his husband laid out some pom-poms and glue.

"Blaine, why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

"Huh. Must be faulty." He buttoned it hastily.

"Anyways, first it says we need to get out 69 pom-poms-"

"Why can't it just be 70?" Blaine moaned loudly.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, darling. Yay, crafts!"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Yay crafts! So now we need to get out the glue..." Kurt squeezed the glue bottle and white liquid spurted out the tip.

 _WHY IS EVERYTHING SO SEXUAL?!_ Blaine moaned inwardly."What do we do with the glue?" he asked, uninterested.

"Um... We have to put the pom-poms together. Hey-" He looked up, suddenly remembering something. "Hey, did you ever used to eat paste, like, in Kindergarten?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF BOWTIES!"

Kurt stared at him. "What, dear?"

"Only YOU could make crafting this sexual. Let's fuck, Kurt. Right now."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay."

And then it was a frenzy of stripping and groping and kissing and Blaine was blindly searching for the lube and making perfectly sure it wasn't glue and Kurt was moaning deeply into his mouth. Blaine slid his arm across the table, scattering the craft supplies every which way. The pair crashed onto the table, and Kurt ground his hips against Blaine's, sucking a dark spot into his collarbone.

"God, Kurt, that feels so good!"

"Blaine, I need you," Kurt begged. Blaine nodded, and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers. He entered Kurt slowly, and the man sucked in a breath. "Ohhhh..." Blaine took this as a cue to add another finger. Kurt groaned in pleasure. "Another, Blaine, please." He obliged, making Kurt squirm. "I need you, Blaine. All of you." So Blaine rubbed more lube on his dick, lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and pushed himself in, moaning as he felt Kurt's tightness. He began to thrust his hips, angling to hit Kurt's prostate every time. Kurt keened with ecstasy, and Blaine thrusted faster, feeling a coil in his stomach.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come!" Blaine cried. Seconds later, he was coming with a shout. Then he reached around to pump Kurt's cock. It took only a few strokes before Kurt spilled onto his hand and Blaine's stomach.

"Well. That was kind of awesome," Blaine said, kissing Kurt lightly.

"Yeah. We should try crafting more often..."

"No, we should just fuck more often."

"Agreed."


End file.
